


A Little More than you Bargained for

by The_Degu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Hospitalization, M/M, Nurses, Recovery, Surgery, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, high, i just wanted to write jon without his filter, morphine is one hell of a drug, talking about lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Degu/pseuds/The_Degu
Summary: Jon has a small surgery, he is really feeling the effects of the pain killers afterward.  Martin and Daisy offer moral support and try not to die laughing in the meantime
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 32
Kudos: 605





	A Little More than you Bargained for

"Sims?" a nurse calls out into the waiting room of the surgery center. A few heads perked up as the nurse walked in. Martin is immediately on his feet as soon as the name comes out of their mouth. Daisey stands almost as quickly as him. Her stoic nature is much needed at this moment. Even though the surgery wasn't vastly dangerous, almost routine, her stable presence is what both men need. The operation was to repair some of the muscular damage Jon had sustained in his leg nearly five years ago now during the Prentiss attack. 

The nurse smiles easily at the two people approaching. He confirms, "Sims?"

"best friend, Boyfriend," Daisy explains sharply, pointing between herself and Martin. The nurse nods. They lead the two through the winding halls and to the recovery unit chatting as the group walks "he is just wakening up now, everything went perfectly. That leg should be causing him a lot less trouble now. He's on quite a bit of pain management right now, so he might be acting odd, or might have some gaps in memory, it's to be expected, and he'll be fine once the drugs wear off."

Just as the nurse gives the warning, Martin can hear Jon's muffled voice through the door. Not quite loud enough that he can quite make out the words, but enough that he can tell Jon is speaking much louder than his normal speaking voice. Martin walks in, followed by Daisy. 

There is a moment of dread when Martin sees Jon lying on the bed, being attended to by another nurse. But he's awake, not in a coma, his eyes distant and lazy smile across his face. The nurse looks like she is trying very hard not to laugh as she checks Jon's vitals.

"you're very nice," Jon slurs, he seems to think for a moment before asking "are you a lesbian? All of the people who are nice to me are lesbians. Well, except Georgie, we dated, so she isn't a lesbian. She's dating a girl now… so maybe she  _ is _ a lesbian, that would make sense why we broke up. Seeing as I am not a… lesbian."

"that would make since Jon," the nurse says in a patient tone, "can you wiggle your left foot for me?"

Jon looks down to his feet, and Martin sees his left foot wiggle under the blanket. The other leg is wrapped in bandages and is very much, not moving. The nurse smiles at Jon again, "well, I see the cavalry has arrived, Mr. Sims. I'll be back soon, hit the button if you need anything."

Jon smiles lazily and tilts his head to the side, nodding "boo-kay, thank you very much. I had a lovely conversation."

The nurse pushes past martin very obviously, trying and failing not to giggle at Jon's antics. Jon fallows the nurse with his eyes as she leaves and ends up looking to where Martin and Daisy stand. His lopsided smile slowly falls to that of what can only be described as a look of awe. He quickly looks at his hands in his lap, his face turning bright red. Martin steps into the room and to the chair next to Jon while Daisy drags one to his other side.

"Hey Jon," Martin says gently, "how are you feeling."

"m' fine," Jon says, refusing to look up to martin. He glances over to Daisey and makes a vague gesture with his hand. She interoperates it as get closer. She leans in, and Jon starts whispering in her ear rather urgently. She keeps her poker face sparing a glance over to Martin and giving a confirming, stern nod to Jon as she leans away. She presses her lips and says in a stage whisper, "yes, he is rather handsome, isn't he?"

Jon's eyes dart over to Martin for half a second before he gives a rather urgent nod. Martin has to stifle a laugh under a cough. He looks over to Daisy, who is doing much better at not losing her cool. Martin leans towards Jon catching his attention, says, "Jon, do you want to know something?"

Jon glances over his expression wary, he gives a stiff yet somewhat drunk nod.

"we're dating." Martin says in a stage whisper. "you're my boyfriend."

Jon's mouth drops his eyes growing wide.

"no!" Jon says with a slurred gasp, "no, you're my boyfriend? How? But you're so… Wow, how did I get that lucky."

Daisy lets out a full laugh at Jon's words, and Martin has to cover his mouth he's wheezing so hard.

"wow, you're my boyfriend," Jon says urgently, pointing to himself. he looks over to Daisy and taps her arm "he sed he was m' boyfriend, is that true?"

"yes, Jon, I can't believe it either," she states in a forced flat tone.

"wow," Jon murmurs, "c'nt believe it."

There is a pause in the conversation as Jon just looks at Martin, a glazed smile on his face. His eyes are starting to droop Martin shifts slightly closer. "getting tired?"

Jon makes a low hum, his eyes slipping closed, then blinking open. He rolls out a hand from under the blanket and rather pointedly shoves it towards martin.

"do you want me to hold your hand? "Martin asks carefully

"you're m' boyf', i's- your job," Jon mumbles.

Martin smiles at Jon carefully interlocking their fingers. Martin leans over and gently kisses Jon's temple then whispers into his ear, "I'll be here when you wake up."

"good" Jon barely gets out before he is entirely unconscious. Martin waits for a handful of minutes before looking back up at Daisy. She is holding up a tape recorder with a Cheshire-like grin on her face. It takes a moment to prosses what that means, but Martin struggles to hold down the laugh of the mental image of the near future. He is not going to let Jon live this one down, especially since the Eye gave them proof. 

**Author's Note:**

> look i was walking around and this fic hit me between the eyes and i could not stop grinning as I thought about it so i had to share it. Anyway, this is my first time posting in tma, but I do have two long-format fics in the works and one more crackfic in the back of my head so keep your eyes open for them.  
> feel free to hmu on tungle thedegu.tumblr.com  
> love ya!


End file.
